Llynya
by Llynya
Summary: Zeitreisen, Hogwarts und Death Eaters.... Llynyas journey...
1. Die Reise

Hallo, um diese Geschichte ganz zu verstehen solltet ihr vielleicht vorher das Buch Kelch und Schwert von Glenna McReynolds lesen. Allerdings sind in dem Buch, ich glaube 3 Stellen die nicht ganz, ä, Jugendfrei sind-_-... Ihr gehört auch Llynya- leider... Mychael, Rhuddlan und noch andere... Orte wie Carn Merioneth, die Höhlen drunter... gehören ebenfalls Glenna MyReynolds... Zb. Die Beschreibung der Tür stammt ebenfalls von Glenna, des konnt ich ja nich einfach ändern^^  
  
Die Leuts von Hogwarts, zb. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore usw. Gehören J. K. Rowling... also mit gehört nur gaaaaanz wenig, wenn überhaupt etwas...  
  
Die Geschichte beginnt nach dem Epilog des Buches Kelch und Schwert, gehört aber trotzdem in die „Potterwelt"...  
  
1  
  
2 Llynya  
  
1198  
  
Allein wanderte ich durch die Wälder vor Carn Merioneth... Ich befand mich nun auf einer Lichtung... da! Eine Butterblume... Morgan... Tränen liefen mir wieder über die Wangen... wie oft hatte ich schon wegen ihm geweint? Ich weiß es nicht mehr... aber der Kummer überwältigt mich immer noch... Morgan... du hast doch gesagt wir beide werden versuchen die Farbe von der Butterblume zu pusten... Weinend setze ich mich ins Gras, pflücke eine Butterblume, schließe die Augen und Puste.... Morgan... Wieso hast du mich verlassen?... Sicher, du bist ein Mensch... na und? Rhuddlan ist ja auch ein Quicken- Tree und ist trotzdem an Beltaine zu Moriath gekommen... Sie ist heute noch seine Schwäche... das weiß ich... Oh Morgan... Eine plötzliche Flut von Trauer überschwingt mich wieder, ich werfe mich auf den Boden und weine jetzt ohne Hemmungen... endlich den ganzen Schmerz loswerden...  
  
Ich blicke auf und sehe mich um... da.. ich rieche jemanden... wer ist da? Ich kenne diesen Jemand... ich drehe mich um, ich gehe ein paar Schritte und mein Blick fällt auf eine Eiche... Hoch oben dort im Blätterwald sitzt Mychael, er lächelt mir zu... ich wende mich ab und gehe wieder tiefer in den Wald hinein... ich kann hier nicht bleiben... nein... ich kann nicht... zu viel erinnert an Morgan... ach Morgan... wieso bist du nicht mehr hier???  
  
Das Gefühl übermannt mich... ich möchte nur noch weg- weg von allem... weg von Carn Merioneth... weg von Rhuddlan... weg von den anderen Quicken- Tree...  
  
Aber wo soll ich hin? Was soll ich denn machen? Ich habe außer den Wäldern keine Heimat... Leichtfüßig springe ich von Baum zu Baum... wo soll ich nur hin??? Ich will zu Morgan... Richtig! Das Tor zur Zeit! Aber nein... man darf die Vergangenheit nicht ändern... darf man nicht... und die Zukunft? Was soll ich dort? Da kennt mich ja erst recht niemand... aber... das ist doch gut so, oder? Ein neuer Anfang... das wär doch toll? Ja... Mein Entschluss steht fest... ich gehe zum Tor zur Zeit... ich hoffe nur ich komme hindurch...  
  
Ich mache mich auf zu den Höhlen... ich hoffe ich begegne keinem pryf... das könnte ich nun gar nicht gebrauchen... nein... gar nicht...  
  
Meine Füße tun mir weh... hier sind keine Bäume zum rumspringen... Schon wie lange ich jetzt durch die Gänge wandere weiß ich nicht... ich habe nur ein Ziel vor Augen... Das Tor zur Zeit... ich rieche es... ich komme immer näher... ich weiß nicht mal wo es sich genau befindet... Dain und Ceridwen haben das Tor zu den pryf geöffnet... vielleicht ist das Tor ja dahinter... Dain wollte durchs Tor schreiten... aber plötzlich war er stehen geblieben... hätte das durchgehen seinen Tod bedeutet? Werde ich auch sterben? Nun... ein Verlust wäre es sicher nicht... und das wäre das Ende meines Schmerzes gewesen... hm... das Ende der Schmerzen... ja... verträumt nähere ich mich weiter und weiter dem Tor, hinter dem die pryf solange gefangen gehalten wurden... Ach ja.... Sterben, nicht sterben... wie oft bin ich hier schon gewesen? Ich weiß es nicht mehr... Rhuddlan, Shay und die andren werden bestimmt nach mir suchen... sollen sie doch... mir folgen werden sie doch nicht...  
  
Das muss das Tor sein... es war Viele male höher als sie selbst... bestimmt 7 mal höher als Ceridwen... Massiv und undurchsichtig... kein Schlüsselloch... Natürlich nicht... warum sollte die Tür auch ein Schlüsselloch haben? Die Tür war smaragtgrün... der Ramen war einfach aus dem Felsgestein gehauen wurden...  
  
Auf der Tür stand auch eine Menge in alter Sprache... Die Schrift erzählte von den Anfängen der Sonne, der Sterne, dem Himmelsgewölbe... ach ja, diese Anfänge kannte sie schon... Eine Schlange die ihren Schwanz verschlingt.. Gefäß der Materie und der Gedanken, Gefäß des ewigen Mysteriums und Wunder von Leben und Tod... Kreisend... immer Kreisend von einer Schlange die ihren eigenen Schwanz verschlingt... getragen von Weisheit, Blitzstrahl des Kosmos, Schwert der Götter, Einer ist alles- Ouroboros... Das Siegel das Ruddhlan einst gesetzt hatte, wurde auf seinem Auftrag selbst von Dain und Ceridwen gebrochen... sanft ließ sie ihre Hand über die Tür Gleiten... Die Karte vom Tod... verschiedene Todesarten... ja... viel Wissen... die Tür stand offen... sie hätte schon längst hindurch gehen können... aber ich erforschte langsam weiter die Zeichen and er Tür... Amor, lux, veritas… dies ist der Weg zu den Sternen…Meine Finger glitten immer weiter, oben unten rechts links und in der Mitte... überall über diem Tür... schließlich stoppte ich meine Hände an einem kleinen Zeichen... was sollte das Darstellen? Ich kenne es nicht... das ist nicht die uralte Sprache der Quicken-Tree... was war das? Plötzlich stieg Unruhe in ihr auf... Eine Schlange hielt einen Baum fest umklammert... Komisch.... Schlange und Baum... Schriftzeichen... was hatte das zu bedeuten? Der Baum war merkwürdig klein... aber er strahlte trotzdem eine Macht auf die wesentlich größere Schlange aus... Ich schloss die Augen... ich kann es fühlen... die Schlange weicht vor dem Baum zurück... aber schließlich kommen sie wieder zusammen... ohne Furcht... ohne Abneigung... was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Beide Zeichen sind zusammen gerade so groß das sie auf meine Handfläche passen würden... Zögerlich presste ich meine Hand gegen das Zeichen... Wieso eigentlich? Ich weiß es nicht... einfach... so... ,,Au!´´ Ein schriller Schrei klang aus meiner Kehle... heiß! Meine Hand! Schnell zog ich die Hand von dem Zeichen weg... meine Hand... das Zeichen war nun auf meiner Hand! Auf dem Platz an der Tür war nur noch leere Fläche zu sehen... Wie übertragen...was ist passiert? Wimmernd starre ich auf meine Hand... das tut weh... Das ist heiß... Aua... Mit meiner andren hand wischte ich mir schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die mir während dessen wieder aufgestiegen waren... Ich hole tief Luft... Jetzt oder nie... Zögerlich und langsam Schritt für Schritt gehe ich durch das Tor... ich konnte das Wissen spüren... aber auch den Tod... den qualvollen Tod in Einsamkeit...  
  
Die Wände sind kalt und glitschig, meine Hände gleiten über das Gestein... Der Weg führt immer weiter hinein... immer weiter nach unten... Es wird heißer... Oh, nein! Ich hasse Hitze! Nein... ich will nicht... Aber... was soll ich denn zurück? Was soll ich denn da? Was kann ich dafür das Quicken- Tree empfindlich gegen Feuer sind? Was kann ich dafür? Zurück! Nein! Was ist das??? Etwas in mir will mich zurück drängen... aber was würde das bringen? Nein! Nein; Nein, Nein! Weiter, weiter! Ich kneife meine Augen zu und hole tief Luft... ieeehhhh, die Luft riecht nach... Feuer! Kokel.... Lava? Nein.. Ich... muss... weiter!!!!!!! Langsam gehe ich weiter.. der Gang wird immer Enger... Ich denke ich verstehe nun warum die pryf diesen Ort nicht allzu sehr mögen... ich kanns verstehn... hoffentlich hat sich keiner von denen verirrt und ist dann immer noch hier drin? Nein! Bloß nicht... das ist Schwachsinn, wieso auch??? WIESO AUCH???? Weiter, weiter, ich zwinge mich Schritt für Schritt weiter... es sind ne Menge Schriftzeichen hier an den Wänden...Ich wende meinen kopf ab... Wissen kann den Tod bedeuten... Aber... dann wäre ich bei Morgan! NEIN! Das hätte er nicht gewollt... und außerdem will ich nicht hier sterben... ja... im Wald... auf einer Wiese mit... mit Butterblumen! Das wäre toll... Man Llynya! Höre auf mit diesen Träumen und geh weiter! JA, ja... sag ich zu mir selbst... Weiter!  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier jetzt schon rumwandere... muss lange her sein... ich hab Hunger... und weiter komm ich ja nichtgrad... zu allem Überfluss wird es hier auch immer heißer... Viel heißer als vorhin... Nanu! Ich rieche etwas... kein pryf... aber dennoch ein Lebewesen... komisch.... Ich folge dem Geruch. Da! Da sitzt ... ähm... etwas... was soll den das sein??? Dieses Ding hat riesige Ohren... Sehr lange Finger... kleiner Körper.. und... Zähne...nicht sehr freundlich aussehende Zähne... aber es ist klein... kleiner als ich... ich geh mal näher... mal sehn... oh, hinter ihm ist ein Tunnel! Da geht's wohl weiter?  
  
,,Ähm, Hallo.´´ Dieses Wesen sieht mich ja komisch an... als obs lange niemanden mehr gesehen hätte... ,,Wer bist du?´´ ,,Ä, ich, ich bin Llyanya, und du?´´ ,,Ich bin Groffild. Was suchst du hier?´´ ,,Ich will zu den Toren der Zeit...´´ dieses Wesen nickt... ,,Ok, da musst du an mir vorbei.´´ ,,Darf ich?´´ ,,Nein!´´ ,,Wieso nicht?´´ ,,Hier ist es sehr einsam... ich ersticke schon fast vor Langeweile... finde etwas was mich beschäftigt und Spaß macht. Du hast drei Versuche. Dann darfst du vorbei...´´ Etwas was ihn beschäftigt und Spaß macht? Hm... was könnte das sein?... Hm... a... vielleicht... ,,Wie wärs mit Karten spielen?´´ ,,Ich hab keine Karten.´´ ,,Aber ich.´´ ,,Karten spielt man nicht allein.´´ ,,Nein, nicht unbedingt.´´ ,,Wieso?´´ ,,Es gibt auch Spiele die man allein spielt. Zum Beispiel Solitär.´´ ,,Nein! Karten spielen  
  
macht man gemeinsam!´´ Mist! Was geht denn hier noch... was macht Spaß... Dieses Wesen sieht irgendwie magisch aus... Natürlich! Das ist es!!!! ,,Wie wärs mit Zaubern? Du bist doch ein magisches Wesen, oder?´´ ,,Zaubern? Nein, ich kann nicht zaubern. Ich kann es auch nicht lernen.. Ich bin ein Squib.´´ Was ist denn „ein Squib"??? Was solln des sein??? Aber so wie der kuckt... ist er nicht grad stolz drauf... besser ich frage nicht weiter... ,,Was ist eigentlich wenn ich nach allen drei Chancen immer noch nichts habe?´´ Jetzt grinst dieser Typ mich auch noch an... irgendwie mag ich ihn nicht... ,,Och, das ist ganz einfach. Dann musst du an meiner Stelle diesen Tunnel hier bewachen?´´ ,,Was???´´ ,,Ja, und weglaufen kannst du dann auch nicht. Es sei denn du willst sterben.... Hier ist nämlich ein Zauber verhängt worden. Wenn einer der grad Dienst hat hier einfach verschwindet, dann stirbt er und kommt in die Hölle. Egal ob er eigentlich in den Himmel gesollt hätte.´´ ,,Und was muss ich machen falls es passiert, das ich hier wieder weg kann ohne zu sterben?´´ Oh, jetzt grinst dieses Wesen da noch breiter! Eklig... ,,Nun, dann musst du warten bis wieder einer kommt... was sehr lange dauern kann... dem musst du dann auch ne Aufgabe Stellen und wenn der sie nicht erfüllt, dann muss der wohl oder übel hier aufpassen.´´ Oh nein! Das darf nicht passieren!!!! Ich muss besser überlegen... Das ist jetzt meine letzte Chance... Nein... Nein... ich muss es diesmal schaffen! Was kann man denn hier schon groß machen? Ich schaue mich um... ne Menge Sand, ne Menge Hitze, ne Menge Wände, alles ein bisschen karg! Ah!!!! Das ist es! Wenn das nicht stimmt weiß ich auch nichts mehr!!!! ,,Malen!´´ ,,Wie?´´ ,,Du kannst malen. Hier.´´ Ich nehme einen Zweig aus meinem Haar und reiche es diesem, m, Typen. ,,Wie soll ich denn damit malen?´´ ,,Ganz einfach. Du nimmst den Zweig, und zeichnest damit Dinge hier in den Sand.´´ ,,Nur unter einer Bedingung!´´ ,,Die wäre?´´ ,,Du stehst mir für ein Bild pose! ,,Hm, Na gut, wie soll ich mich hinstellen?´´ ,,Wie du willst.´´ ,,Gut, ok...´´,,Du darfst aber nicht kucken bis das Bild fertig ist, sonst ist unser Handel geplatzt.´´ ,,Ä, ja, klar.´´  
  
,,So fertig! Kannst kucken.´´ ich drehe meinen Kopf dorthin wo Groffild die ganze Zeit rumgemalt hat. Da kuckt mich eine hübsche kleine Quicken-Tree an. Mit schwarzen Haaren, zu vielen Zöpfen geflochten, mit einer Tunika mit Grau und Grün Schattierungen, die ihr bist knapp unter die Knie geht. Moment! Schwarz, grün, grau????? Farben??? Tatsächlich! Da sind Farben! Komisch, er hat doch nur mit nem Stock auf Sandboden gezeichnet... ,,Wow! Du hast voll des Talent! Kompliment! Aber, ähm, wie hast du denn die Farben da hingekriegt? Hier ist doch nur Sand... einfarbiger Sand...´´ ,,Och, das war ganz einfach... So ganz ohne Magie bin ich nicht...´´ ,,Ä, na ja, ok, m, kann ich jetzt vorbei?´´ ,,Natürlich! Klar! Aber... pass auf dich auf...´´ ich schlucke. ,,Natürlich... tschau.´´ ,,ja, tschüss...´´  
  
Weiter und weiter... immer tiefer hinein... immer heißer... wie nah bin ich eigentlich schon dem Erdkern? Bestimmt ganz nah... ich glaub ich kipp gleich um... Hitze... Hitze hau ab... geh weg... weg Hitze... ich kann nicht mehr... ich muss weiter.... o nein! Ich darf jetzt nicht umkippen! ...Morgan... alles wird schwarz...  
  
,, ...Morgan...´´  
  
,,Du kannst nicht zu ihm, er ist Tod.´´  
  
,,Wer ist da? Wo bin ich?´´ Schnell drehe ich mich nach allen Seiten um... Wo bin ich? Ich sehe nichts.... wenigstens ist es hier nicht mehr so heiß... Wer hat da gesprochen... da! Eine Gestalt kommt aus dem Nebel.... eine... eine Frau? Eine kleine Frau... mit schwarzen Locken... Eine Fee? (/AN.: jaja eine Fee. Wer die Bücher über Avalon von Marion Zimmer Bradley kennt, weiß was ich meine^^)  
  
,,Ja, du hast richtig geraten... ich bin die Fee der Welt... der Welt die noch hinter Avalon liegt...´´  
  
,,Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!´´ Die Fee lächelte. ,,Aber ich kann spüren was du denkst.´´ ,,Du kannst Gedanken lesen?´´ ,,Gans recht.... kleine Llyanya...´´ ,,Dann weißt du ja schon was ich will.´´ ,,Ich bin die Wächterin hier, am Tor zu Zeit und Raum.... Aber ich mag Unterhaltungen lieber.... sprich... aber... sei gewarnt... du kannst nicht zu Morgan, er ist Tod...´´...Morgan.... ,,Wieso nicht? Ich will zu Morgan! Wo soll ich denn sonst hin? Es braucht mich doch keiner...´´ ...Morgan...Ich schniefe. Tränen laufen mir übers Gesicht. ,,Doch... du wirst gebraucht... jemand wird gebraucht... allerdings nicht hier.... nicht in dieser Zeit...´´ Ich schaue auf: ,,Wo? Wann? Wer braucht mich denn?´´ Die Fee lächelt: ,,Wie ich schon sagte... es liegt weit in der Zukunft... oh ja... wann genau kann ich dir nicht sagen... sage ich dir nicht... nein... ein versteckter Ort... in Großbritannien aber.... es brauchen dich viele dort... ja... ich sage dir nicht wer... nein... mehr kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen...´´ Ich schniefe wieder. Ich kann nun vor Tränen fast nichts mehr sehen... Morgan... oh Morgan... ,,O... ok... b, bring mich hin... es hat eh keinen Sinn mehr... wenn ich nicht zu ihm kann...´´ ...Morgan... Ein lächeln umspielt die Lippen der Frau... ,,...So sei es...´´ 


	2. Wo soll ich hin?

@Maxine,  
  
auf deine Frage, wo das zweite Kapitel bleibt, nun, hier^^*lol*  
  
  
  
@all,  
  
aso, es gibt jetz ne Fortsetzung von dem Buch Kelch und Schwert, und zwar Stein und Efeu, wow! Des is so coooool, da is Llynya au, und ich hab schon n paar mehr dinge über sie erfahren und werde wahrscheinlich auch ein paar mit einbaun... aso lasst euch überraschen^^, es gibt auch noch eine Fortsetzung von Stein und Efeu, und zwar Schild und Feder^^, bin schon gespannt wie des so is... ä, ja, jedenfalls, viel spaß beim lesen und dann bis nächstes mal^^ ;) :  
  
och, noch davor, Llynya gehört Glenna McReynolds un nochn paar andre Dinge, Rosmerta, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts usw. gehören J.K.Rowling (wäääähhhh... leider...-_-^^)  
  
  
  
Ich schlage meine Augen auf, was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Ich... ich war, ja, bei dem Tor zu Zeit und Raum... da war eine Fee... und sie hat mich wo hingeschickt... wo bin ich? Da vorne sehe ich ein Dorf, vielleicht kann mir dort jemand sagen wo ich bin und... und welche Zeit wir schreiben?  
  
Ich gehe durch die Straßen des Dorfes, hier sind lauter komische Leute mit langen Kleidern, ich kenne den Namen nicht. Sie kucken mich komisch an, liegt es an meinen Kleidern? Aber, wieso sollte es? Meine Kleider sind normal, im Gegensatz zu... diesen. Da ist ein kleiner Laden... Die drei Besen. Dort geh ich rein, da kann ich vielleicht jemanden Fragen. Ich trete ein, plötzlich starrt mich jeder an. Was wollen die? Wieso starren die mich so an? Eine rundliche Frau kommt auf mich zu, nimmt mich am Arm und führt mich zum Tresen. ,,Wer bist du?´´ fragt sie mich. ,,Wie heißen sie?´´ stelle ich die Gegenfrage. ,,mein Name ist Rosmerta.´´ ,,Ich heiße Llynya.´´ ,,Llynya? So einen Namen habe ich ja noch nie gehört. Wo kommst du her? Deine Klamotten erregen ganz schönes Aufsehen.´´ ,,Ähm, den wievielten haben wir bitte?´´ ,,Das weißt du nicht? Es ist der 12. August.´´ ,,Welches Jahr?´´ ,,Welches Jahr?´´ fragte Rosmerta noch mal ganz verblüfft. Muss man denn hier alles mehrmals sagen??? ,,Ja, welches Jahr! Können sie mir bitte antworten?´´ ,,Ähm, klar, wir schreiben das Jahr 2002 ´´(/AN. Also die Geschichte spielt jetz grad in den Ferien zu Harrys fünftem Schuljahr, ich weiß nich welche Zeit des da genau is....) ,,2002? Was????´´ ,,Was regst du dich denn so auf Kind?´´ Klar, was rege ich mich auf? Gerade war ich noch im Jahr 1198 und jetzt??? 2002??? ,,Was ist los?´´ fragt Rosmerta wieder. Kann ich ihr vertrauen? Kann ich? Ich weiß nicht... aber was soll ich denn sonst machen? ,,Ähm, nun, das sollten hier nicht gerade alle mitbekommen...´´ ,,Verstehe.´´ erwiderte Rosmerta knapp und führte mich in einen kleinen Nebenraum. ,,Dann fang mal an.´´ denn  
  
  
  
Llynya überlegte Fieberhaft. Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich ihr erzählen? Wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit sage schmeißt sie mich bestimmt raus... Oder hält mich für verrückt... Am besten erfinde ich ein bisschen... man weiß ja nie... ,,Also, Nun erzähl mal!´´ forderte Rosmerta Llynya nun schon zum zweiten mal auf auf. Llynya zögerte noch, was sollte sie denn sagen?... ,,Nun, ä, aso ich lebte, allein in einem Wald, und, ähm, ich war da sehr abgeschieden, hab nur meine Mutter gekannt, die allerdings auch nich wusste was draußen oder so ablief, wir waren völlig abgeschirmt, eines Tages ist meine Mutter dann gestorben und ähm, ich bin dann ausgewandert, weil ich einfach nicht allein dort sein wollte, und dann bin ich hier her gekommen..´´ ,,Huch? Das hättest du doch auch unten erzählen können.´´ ,,Nein.´´ Rosmerta zuckte die Achseln, ,,Hast du Hunger?´´ Llynya wollte zuerst den Kopf schütteln, doch da meldete sich ihr Magen mit einem lauten knurren zu Wort. Rosmerta lachte. ,,Hab schon verstanden!´´ Damit entfernte sie sich. Llynya ließ sich auf einen Sessel plumpsten.  
  
Wo soll ich nur hin? Wo werde ich gebraucht? Hier doch bestimmt nicht, wieso sollte ich... hier sein? Was bringt das? Es muss noch einen anderen Ort geben... in der nähe... wo ich hin soll? Werde ich tatsächlich gebraucht? Oder hat die Fee mich auf den Arm genommen? Aber wenn, warum?  
  
Llynyas Gedankengänge wurden abrupt durch ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Wieso sollte jemand hier klopfen? Rosmerta würde doch nicht klopfen, oder? Wieso sollte sie? Der jemand vor der Tür schien zu warten bis ihn jemand herein lies, so erwiderte Llynya etwas zögernd: ,,Herein.´´  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore öffnete die Tür. Er wunderte sich warum Rosmerta nicht da war, sondern eine junge Frau von circa 18, 19 Jahren, mit widerspenstigen Zöpfen, die eigentlich mehr einem Wirrwahr von Haaren glichen. Die junge Frau starrte ihn und, und schließlich begann Dumbledore: ,,Hallo, ich suche eigentlich Rosmerta, ist sie nicht hier?´´ Die Schwarzhaarige beäugte ihn misstrauisch bis sie schließlich antwortete: ,,Nein, sie ist nicht hier, sie holt was zu Essen.´´ ,,Zu Essen?´´, fragte Albus verwundert, ,,Nun, ähm, man bin ich unhöflich, ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts.´´ Eine warme Welle erfasste Llynya irgendwie musste sie diesem Mann der sich Albus Dumbledore nannte vertrauen, sie wusste selbst nicht warum... ,,Mein Name ist Llynya, und, ähm, was ist Hogwarts?´´  
  
Der Schulleiter hob eine Augenbraue, ,,Das weißt du nicht?´´ ,,Ähm, ist das schlimm?´´ fragte Llynya etwas verschüchtert, was eigentlich sonst überhaupt nicht ihre Art war, die anderen wären sicher erstaunt gewesen wenn sie mich hier so gesehn hätten, sie grinste in sich hinein, nein, sie hätten es nicht geglaubt, und schon gar nicht wie ich mich hier verhalte... ich werds wieder ändern müssen... ,,Neinein, das ist nicht schlimm, nun, Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.´´ Llynya starrte ihn einen Augenblick ungläubig an, erinnerte sich dann doch das sie ja wieder „normal" sein wollte, und so sprang sie auf und schrie: ,,Sagen sie mal! Wollen sie mich veräppeln!?  
  
(/AN.: jaja, Quicken-tree benutzen nicht sehr, ä, schlimme ausdrücke, im buch Kelch und Schwert hat Llynya zB. Einmal geflucht, und zwar „nur" mit dem Wort: Mist!^^)  
  
Bevor der nun noch mehr erstaunte Albus Dumbledore etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Rosmerta schritt mit einem Tablett in der Hand herein. Als sie den alten Mann erblickte riss sie die Augen auf, und wollte schon etwas sagen, als ihr Blick auf Llynya viel, die einfach im Zimmer stand, allerdings mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, so fing sie sich wieder, stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und wandte sich an Dumbledore: ,,Was ist denn los Albus, ist wieder...´´ sie stoppte, Dumbledore nickte. Rosmertas Augen flatterten kurz zu Llynya herüber, und so sprach sie weiter: ,,Ähm, nun, Llynya, iss und trink, ich und mein Freund hier haben etwas zu besprechen, ich komme gleich wieder.´´ Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und Dumbledore folgte ihr nach.  
  
Llynya kuckte ihnen stirnrunzelnd nach, was wollten sie ihr verheimlichen? Andererseits kannte sie Rosmerta und diesen Dumbledorwe nur ganz kurz, und so würden sie ihr erst mal sicherlich nicht grad viel anvertrauen- eher gar nichts. Llynya schlung schnell etwas Essen herunter und folgte den beiden anderen, schließlich kam sie an einer Tür an, wohinter sie laute hörte, : ,,Nein! Albus! Du- weißt- schon- wer hat wieder....´´ Rosmertas Worte wurden durch einen lauten Rülpser aus dem Lokal unterbrochen, nun, einem sehr lauten Rülpser, sie legte ihr Ohr wieder an die Tür und hörte nun die Stimme Albus`, ,,Ich weiß Rosmerta, Harry ist vorläufig noch bei den Durstleys in Sicherheit, doch...´´ Llynya hörte Schritte, schnell schlich sie wieder ins andere Zimmer und legte ein Ohr an die Wand, da konnte sie zwar nicht so viel verstehen, aber immerhin... ,,Potter.... Weißt schon wer... knapp... lebt.... Spione... überall... Tod...´´ schließlich verstummten die Stimmen und Llynya setzte sich schnell wieder auf einen Stuhl, einen kurzen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und Rosmerta betrat mit Albus wieder das Zimmer. Rosmerta sah irgendwie ernster aus...  
  
Llynya legte den Kopf schief und strich sich einige Zöpfe hinter die Ohren, da sprang Rosmerta plötzlich ein paar Schritte zurück, zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf Llynya und fing an hysterisch zu kreischen: ,,DA! DEINE OHREN! SPITZ! DU BIST KEIN MENSCHLICHES WESEN! DEINE OHREN SIND... SIND EHER KOBOLDOHREN GLEICH! HA! VON WEGEN WALD UND ABGESCHIEDEN! ICH WETTE DU BIST EIN SPION VON DU-WEIST- SCHON-WER! ABER ICH HABE DICH DURCHSCHAUT! DU UNVORSICHTIGES KLEINES DING! NA WARTE! ICH WERDE DICH...´´  
  
(/AN.: Das mit den spitzen Ohren steht erst am Anfang vom Buch Stein und Efeu, also wusst ich's vorher noch nicht un konnts deshalb au nonich einsetzen, ich bin jetz bei dem Buch grad ma circa in der Mitte, also werden warscheinlich noch viele neue Dinge über Llynya kommen...)  
  
Llynya starrte sie an, schließlich unterbrach sie Rosmerta: ,,Ich weiß nicht was du hast, ich weiß nicht mal wer dieser du weißt schon wer ist! Man! Ich hab spitze Ohren, und?´´ Naja... in einem Punkt hat sie ja Recht... ich bin kein Mensch... dank diesen Ohren hab ich auch meinen Spitznamen bekommen... Kobold... Der kleine Kobold der Quicken-tree...  
  
,,SAG MAL WILLST DU MICH AUF DEN ARM NEHMEN? ICH GLAUB DIR KEIN WORT! WARTE! GLEICH WERDE ICH MAL DIE AUROREN RUFEN!´´  
  
Diesmal war es nicht Llynya die sie unterbrach, sondern der Mann namens Albus Dumbledore: ,,Aber Rosmerta, übertreiben sie doch nicht so, ich bin sicher Llynya kann uns alles erklären.´´  
  
,,LLYNYA? HA! DAS ICH NICHT LACHE! WER WEIß DENN OB ES ÜBERHAUPT IHR RICHTIGER NAME IST!!!!´´  
  
Jetzt platzte Llynya der Kragen, sie zückte ihren Dolch: ,,MEIN NAME IST LLYNYA UND ICH WEIß NICHT MAL WER DU WEIßT SCHON WER IST!´´  
  
Schnell schwang sie ihren Dolch, sie dachte nicht mehr, sie wollte nur noch hier raus, Schneller als Rosmerta kucken konnte hatte sie auch schon Llynyas Dolch im Arm stecken, noch bevor sie losbrüllen konnte, hatte Llynya ihren Dolch auch schon wieder herausgezogen und war zur Tür raus gestürmt. (/AN.: Llynya ist eine Liosalfar, also eine Kriegerin der Quicken- tree, sie ist wohl sehr begabt und kann schneller als ein menschliches Auge richtig sehen kann zustechen, sie kann perfekt mit ihrem Dolch umgehen, das is nich meine Erfindung, sondern eine von Glenna MyReynolds^^)  
  
Völlig außer Atem machte Llynya an einem Waldesrand halt, sie lief noch etwas in den Wald hinein und setzte sich schließlich auf einen Ast einer Ulme. Sie musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken ordnen. An ihrem Dolch klebte immer noch Blut. Eklig... Wo sollte sie es Abwischen? Sie konnte die Blätter der Ulme, oder etwas anderes hier nicht mit dem Blut besudeln, der Wald war sozusagen ihre Heimat und- es gehört sich nicht die eigene Heimat zu verschmuddeln, ihre Kleider? Nein, entschied sie, so ließ sie das Blut vorläufig einfach mal an ihrem Dolch. Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte wieder überreagiert, aber was wollte Rosmerta von ihr? Wieso hatte sie, sie so beschimpft? Wieso? Und... Wer zum Teufel noch mal war Du- weißt- schon- wer? Was waren Auroren? Wieso war Rosmerta wegen ihren Ohren so ausgeflippt? Llynya schüttelte den Kopf, irgendwie verstand sie diese Menschen des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert nicht... aber was sollte sie nun tun? Sie fand sich hier alleine nicht zurecht. Wo sollte sie hin? Ganz plötzlich erfüllte Llynya eine schwere Einsamkeit... ja, sie war einsam hier... sie wollte wieder zurück... zurück nach Hause... zurück nach Carn Merioneth, zurück nach Deri (/AN.: das is der Sommerlagerungsort der Quicken-tree) . Dort war sie wenigstens nicht so einsam... dort gab es jemanden der sich um sie sorgte... Nun vermisste sie sogar die Streitgespräche mit Shay (/AN.: Ein Quicken-tree mit dem Llynya befreundet ist) , die Standpauken von Rhuddlan (/AN.: dem Anführer der Quicken-tree), aber auch Moira, Edmee und auch Trig, den Hauptmann der Liosalfar. Sie seufzte, nun hatte sie sich die Chance mit Rosmerta verspielt, aber es war doch nicht ihre Schuld gewesen? Llynya schloss ihre Augen, bald darauf verfiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Als sie wieder erwachte war es schon Dunkel. Sie streckte sich einmal und sprang dann, leichtfüßig wie sie war, mit großer Leichtigkeit und mit unmenschlich leiser Lautstärke von Baum zu Baum, immer der Nase nach.  
  
Plötzlich stoppte sie, Llynya roch etwas... da war jemand... irgendjemand... es war ein ihr unbekannter Duft... kein Mensch... kein... kein Tier das sie kannte.... langsam pirschte sie sich näher heran und erkannte schließlich in der Dunkelheit ein Pferd, ein Pferd mit dem Oberkörper eines Menschen? Was war denn das? Llynya sprang vom Baum und tippte diesem „Wesen" auf die Schulter. Es wirbelte herum und atmete tief und laut, Llynya hatte ihn anscheinend erschreckt. ,,Wer da? Wer bist du?´´ fragte er. ,,Mein Name ist Llynya, wer und... was bist du?´´ Diesen unbekannte „Wesen" sah Llynya misstrauig an, bis es ihr schließlich antwortete: ,,Mein Name ist Florence, ich bin ein Zentaur. Du bist kein Mensch. Du gehörst in den Wald. Aber nicht in diesen, nicht in diese Zeit´´ ,,Ich weiß...´´ ,,Aber du weißt nicht wo du jetzt hinsollst.´´ Llynya nickte. ,,Geh nach Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore wird dir helfen. Schwarze Gestalten sind heutzutage unterwegs, es ist gefährlich für dich hier.´´ Llynya zog eine Schnute, ,,Ich kann mich wehren! Ich bin nicht Schutzlos! Ich habe meinen Dolch, das ist alles was ich brauche!´´ ,,Kleine Llynya, du weißt so wenig über die heutige Welt, mit einem Dolch kommst du da nicht so weit... gehe nach Hogwarts. Die Schlange erwartet dich.... die Fee hat dich nicht aus Zufall gerade hierhin, in diese Zeit gebracht... Die Sterne stehen ungünstig für die Welt... kleine Llynya... gehe nach Hogwarts... es ist genau am anderen Ende des Waldes...´´  
  
,,Schlange?´´, nachdenklich sah Llynya auf ihre rechte Hand... eine Schlange die einen Baum umklammert hielt..., ,,Aber...´´ Florence unterbrach sie: ,,Geh jetzt! Und machs gut.... kleines Ätherwesen...´´ (/AN.: was ein Ätherwesen ist werdet ihr später noch erfahren, es is übrigens auch ne Erfindung von Glenna McReynolds^^) Mit diesen Worten lies Florence Llynya allein. Sie starrte ihm noch einige Sekunden nach, bis sie sich dann weiter durch den Wald, auf Hogwarts zubewegte. Schon relativ bald war sie am Ende des Waldes angelangt, da türmte sich auch schon ein riesiges Schloss vor ihr auf- Hogwarts. 


	3. Naechtliches Treffen

Hello again!  
  
Na, wie geht's wie stehts?  
  
Hier is ein weitrer Teil meiner Llynya- Reihe. Ich hoffe s gefällt^^;)  
  
Des gehört zwar jetzt nicht hierher, abaaaa.... Ich hab zwischndurch ne Kurzfanfiction geschrieben, Gedanken der Dunkelheit. Jo, könnt da ma lesn^^ Is nur ca. ne Seite lang.  
  
Jo, un wie immer. Llynya,& Co gehörn Glenna McReynolds.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts& Co gehörn J. K. Rowling.  
  
Uuuuuuuuuund, yeah!!!!!!!!!! Jetz gehört auch jemand mit!!!!!!!!!! *Vorfreudeimkreisherumtänzel *  
  
Aaaaaaaaaalsoooooo, Orion gehört mir^^. *lach * jo, des was ma wieder....  
  
Och jo, noch vielen Dank an Maxine, weil sie die einzige is die hier zu meiner Story reviewd^^  
  
Nodon... viel spaß mit Llynya! &Co^^  
  
  
  
Eine dunkle Gestalt huschte über den Hof. Llynya kniff ihre Augen zusammen, wer war das? Niemand den sie kannte... der Geruch war undefinierbar...(/AN.:Llynya kann wegen ihrer Art sehr sehr sehr gut riechen, sehr viel besser als ein Hund^^ ist auch von Glenna McReynolds). Die Gestalt bewegte sich anscheinend auf den Wald zu- auf sie. Schnell schaute sie sich um, was sollte sie tun? Würde er sie auf einem Baum entdecken? Wo sollte sie denn sonst hin? War er ihr feindlich gegenüber? In Gedanken versunken stockte Llynya plötzlich der Atem. Der Geruch war weg! Einfach weg! Tatsächlich, diese Person war nirgendsmehr zu entdecken- einfach verschwunden! Wie... wie ging das? Wie konnte jemand einfach in den Boden versinken? Einfach weg? Wie? Wer war das?  
  
Kleine Tropfen fielen vom Himmel und rissen Llynya aus ihren Gedankengängen. Schließlich raffte sie sich auf und ging zum Tor. Verschlossen. Wie sollte sie dort reinkommen?  
  
Resigniert setzte Llynya sich vor das Tor. Irgendwann würde sicher jemand kommen...  
  
Fluchend stapfte Orion auf Hogwarts zu. Crabbe und Goyle waren solche Trottel! Nicht mal die einfachsten Aufgaben konnten sie erledigen! Sie sollten die alte Figg doch nur ein bisschen quälen, bis er zum Zug kam. Und was war passiert? Da hatten sich die beiden doch grade von so einer alten Frau überwältigen lassen! Der ganze Dreck war an seinen Händen hängen geblieben. Er lächelte spöttisch und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Ja- so ganz ohne war die Oma doch nicht. Er lachte laut über den Widerspruch in seinen eigenen Worten. Aber jetzt war es vorbei. Malfoy würde sich um den Rest kümmern. Mit guter Laune erreichte er das Tor. Gerade wollte er sich leise hinein schleichen, als er das kleine Etwas entdeckte. Zusammengerollt, klein und unscheinbar lag sie da. Anscheinend schlafend. Wer war sie? Was hatte eine junge Frau von, vielleicht 18 Jahren hier, vor dem Tor von Hogwarts zu tun? Wieso war sie nicht drin? Oder Warum war sie überhaupt da? Nach ein paar weiteren Überlegungen entschied er sich die Frau einfach aufzuwecken und sie zu fragen. Die Lippe würde er erklären können...  
  
,,Warte auf mich, Morgan! Wieso gehst du weg? Ich bin doch hier! Morgan, KOMM ZURÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!´´ Entsetzt fuhr Llynya aus dem Schlaf, und starrte in zwei große, graue Augen. Erschrocken über dieses plötzliche Auftauchen fuhr Llynya Blitzschnell mit ihrer Hand an den Gürtel, zog ihren Dolch heraus und hackte einfach aus Reflex auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes ein.  
  
VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! ZUM TEUFEL! Was war das????? Kurz entschlossen glitt seine Hand zum Zauberstab, gleich darauf murmelte er: ,,Experilliamus!´´  
  
Llynya stockte der Atem. Ihr Dolch war ihr einfach aus der Hand geflutscht! Wie war das denn passiert???? Dieser Fremde hatte einen Ast herausgeholt und ein komisches Wort gesagt. Hatte es damit etwas zu tun? Nein! Wie sollte das denn gehen? Äste lassen keine Dolche wegfliegen. Sie lachte leise über ihren eigenen Scherz- wenn man das überhaupt einen nennen konnte. Misstrauig starrte sie dem Mann in die Augen. Ganz grau waren sie, vielleicht mit einem leichten Stich blau darin. Seine langen kastanienbraunen Haare flogen ihm Locker über die Schultern. Seine leicht gebogene Nase verlieh ihm eine Art von würde. Ja, durchaus ein attraktiver Mensch. Obwohl die blutigen Lippen das Bild etwas verfälschten. Nun, das war wohl sie gewesen. Wer mochte er sein?  
  
Orion lächelte spöttisch. Kein Anzeichen von Angst war in den Augen des Mädchens zu entdecken. Sie waren tiefgrün. Wie Nagini... wie die Gewänder des dunklen Lords.... Ein wunderschönes grün... Tief in seinem innern brach ein markerschütterndes Lachen heraus. Wer würde Augen so Beschreiben wie er? Wer würde solch- hinreißende Augen mit solchen Dingen vergleichen. Die in der öffentlichkeit als größte Sünde zählten. Er kicherte in sich hinein. Nun, nicht jeder stand so eng mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung wie er...  
  
Orion ließ seinen Blick weiter gleiten, schwarze, ungebändigte Locken, fielen in alle Möglichen Richtungen von ihrem zierlichen Kopf herunter. Und erst die Kleider! So etwas hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen... Merkwürdiges Mädchen... Aber trotzdem durchaus... anziehend. Und doch... nicht nur ihr Aussehen war unbeschreiblich. Diese Schnelligkeit... und der durchaus auch mit Kraft verbundene Schlag... Er hatte noch nie etwas so schnelles gesehen... schon gar kein Menschliches Wesen... Aggressive Natur hatte dieses Mädchen wohl, ihn einfach anzugreifen und dann noch, mit einem Dolch! Wer besaß heutzutage noch einen Dolch! Wenn das Mädchen einen Zauberstab benutzt hätte wäre er bestimmt längst nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein, vielleicht sogar gar nicht mehr... hier...  
  
Das was Orion da zusammendachte hätte er niemandem verraten. Nein! Er war jawohl stärker als dieses Mädchen. Sie war schließlich nur ein, nun, eine wahnsinnig schnelle junge Frau. Orion grinste. Mit ihr konnten sich nicht viele die er kannte messen... zumindest wenn sie einen Zauberstab hätte.... Wieso eigentlich nicht? Wenn sie Hier nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, muss sie eine Hexe sein. Aber... eine Hexe ohne Zauberstab???? Das war ja mal etwas ganz neues....  
  
Er grinste. Sie konnten sich nicht einfach die ganze Zeit weiter so anstarren, also wagte er den ersten Schritt: ,,Hallo, mein Name ist Orion. Wer bist du?´´  
  
Einige Minuten herrschte stille.  
  
,,Llynya.´´ erwiderte sie. ,,Was?´´ Orion war verwirrt. Was zum Henker noch mal meinte sie mit Llynya?  
  
,,Mein Name ist Llynya!´´ wiederholte sie nun mit einem leicht gereiztem Ton.  
  
,,Llynya? Komischer Name.´´  
  
Llynyas Hände zuckten verdächtig, sie hatte noch immer ihren Dolch in der Hand.  
  
Orion entdeckte die lauernde Gefahr und sprach schnell weiter: ,,Aber schön.´´ Er grinste. Ihre Hände waren schon ruhiger geworden... ,,Was machst du hier vor den Toren von Hogwarts?´´ fragte er, nicht ohne Neugier. Llynya zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Könnte ich dich genauso fragen.´´ Das Mädchen ist listig... aber nicht listig genug.... für mich! ,,Ich unterrichte hier.´´ Llynya hob eine Augenbraue. ,,Mitten in der Nacht?´´ Nun lachte Orion, aber diesmal mit ganzem Herzen. Dieses Mädchen hatte geschafft wofür andere Jahre brauchen ,wenn nicht ihr ganzes Leben. Lachen, ja, das tat er oft in Gesellschaft, allerdings nie wirklich.... Bisher hatte dies aber noch niemand bemerkt... und so sollte es auch bleiben....  
  
,,Nein, nein, ich war etwas spazieren. Drinnen war es so stickig...´´  
  
Jetzt war es an Llynya zu lachen. ,,Ich schlafe immer draußen. Da erübrigt sich das Problem.´´ Orion wunderte sich. Nahm Llynya ihn auf den Arm oder meinte sie das ernst- immer draußen schlafen? Als er nicht antwortete fuhr sie fort: ,,Meistens auf Bäumen.´´  
  
Seine Ohren zuckten. Sein Verstand brodelte. Konnte jemand auf einem Baum schlafen? Wie sollte das denn gehen? Da fällt man doch sofort runter... ,,Ähm, du kannst auf Bäumen schlafen?´´ ,,Klar, wieso sollte ich es nicht?´´ antwortete Llynya leicht irritiert.  
  
Orion fluchte in sich hinein, sie waren meilenweit vom Thema abgekommen! Zeit wieder zurück zukehren... ,,Ich hab deine Frage beantwortet, also sag jetzt endlich. Was machst du hier?´´ Llynyas Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen: ,,Weiß nicht. Ich muss aber Albus Dumbledore sprechen.´´ ,,Ach ja? Was willst du von ihm?´´ Die Mundwinkel des Mädchens zuckten. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war absolut undefinierbar. ,,Weiß nicht.´´ Orion seufzte, dieses Mädchen war stur... Er grinste... ganz nach seinem Geschmack... ,,Nagut, wenn du willst bring ich dich zu ihm.´´ Sofort sprang sie auf, hielt dann einen Moment inne und fuhr ihn dann an: ,,MACH ENDLICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!´´  
  
Komisches Mädchen.... Komischer Charakter.... Komische Umstände... Orion konnte sich nicht helfen.... irgendwie war Llynya anders.... er wusste nur noch nicht inwiefern...  
  
,,Lachende Erbsen.´´  
  
Lachende Erbsen? Was hatte denn dies zu bedeuten? Dieser Orion hatte das Tor geöffnet, mit seinem Ast! Das war schon seltsam genug... Und jetzt? Er hatte sie zu einem steinernen Wasserspeier geführt. Und nun sagte er zu diesem Lachende Erbsen! Was hatte dies nur zu bedeuten? Wollte er sie in eine Falle locken???  
  
Llynyas Gedankengänge wurden abrupt von einem lauten Scharren unterbrochen. Der Wasserspeier war zur Seite gerückt und hatte einen Durchgang freigegeben. Llynya kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war doch keine Halluzination gewesen, oder?  
  
Orion setzte sich in Bewegung und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Als er bemerkte das Llynya ihm nicht folgte drehte er sich um und fragte sie: ,,Willst du nun zu Albus oder nicht?´´  
  
Llynya antwortete nicht. Mit einer nun etwas angespannten Laune folgte sie Orion hinauf. Der Wasserspeier schloss sich wieder hinter ihr.  
  
Als sie vor einer Hölzernen Tür stehen geblieben waren drehte Orion sich zu Llynya um. ,,Warte hier.´´ Llynya nickte. So verschwand er und ließ sie allein.  
  
Seufzend setzte Llynya sich auf die kalte Treppe und wartete ab...  
  
Llynya wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sich die Tür öffnete. Albus Dumbledore trat heraus: ,,Hi. Komm doch rein...´´  
  
,,Setz dich.´´  
  
Llynya nickte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch. Orion lehnte an der Wand. Albus saß ihr Gegenüber. Ihre Augen wanderten in alle Seiten. Ein Kreisrunder Raum, viele merkwürdige Gegenstände... viele unbekannte Gerüche... Wo war sie da nur hineingeraten???  
  
,,Willkommen in meinem Büro und in Hogwarts, Llynya.´´  
  
Lynya starrte den alten Mann nur an. Was sollte sie sagen?  
  
In diesem Moment mischte Orion sich ein: ,,Ich hab sie draußen vor den Toren gefunden. War draußen spazieren, brauchte frische Luft. Llynya hat geschlafen. Als ich sie aufgeweckt war, is ´se einfach mit ihrem Dolch auf mich los gegangen. Später hat sie nach dir verlangt.´´  
  
Albus Dumbledore nickte, ,,Du solltest lieber zu Poppy gehen. Du siehst schlimm aus.´´  
  
Orion verschwand aus der Tür. Der Schulleiter wandte sich wieder Llynya zu.  
  
,,Willst du mir nun alles erzählen?, er lächelte, ,,Ich beiße nicht und schweige wie ein Grab.´´  
  
Llynya seufzte die warme Welle überrollte sie ein weiteres mal... Gegen diesen Mann war wirklich kein Kraut gewachsen... Llynya seufzte: ,,Also gut... Aber ich warne sie...´´ Dumbledore unterbrach sie, ,,Du, nenn mich du. Ich mag dieses ganze sie Getue nicht.´´ Er lächelte: ,,Keine Angst. Ich glaube nicht das du mich anlügen würdest...´´  
  
Llynya nickte, und begann mit ihrer Geschichte...  
  
Albus Dumbledore massierte sich die Schläfen. Armes Mädchen... hatte so viel durchgemacht...  
  
,,Nungut, du kannst hier bleiben, denke ich. Aber wie... nun... sag mal... wie alt bist du denn?´´  
  
Llynya lachte: ,,200 Jahre alt.´´  
  
Der Schulleiter blinzelte. ,,Was?´´  
  
Llynya grinste: ,,WIR sind rennen der Zeit nicht so nach wie IHR.´´ ,,Zu welcher Art der tylwyth teg (/AN.: bedeutet walisische Feen, ist auch von Glenna McReynolds) gehörst du eigentlich?´´ ,,Teils, teils, ich bin halb Quicken- tree und halb Yr Is- ddwfn. (/AN.: Beides sind Clane der tylwyth teg, es gibt insgesamt 7 verschiedene Clane, natürlich ebenfalls von Glenna;) ) ,,Oh, kein Wunder, hätt ich mir auch denken können das du zumindest halbe Yr Is-ddwfn, so viel ich weiß, gibt es deine spitzen Ohren nur bei denen.´´ ,,Genau.´´ ,,Nun, ich würde sagen für einen Schüler siehst du nicht jung genug aus. Lehrer, nun, ham wir alle. Wie wärs wenn du eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft gründest? Das Thema, oder mit was ihr euch da beschäftigt kannst selbstverständlich du dir selbst überlegen´´, er zwinkerte, ,,Hogwarts hätte schon lange mal etwas neues gebraucht.´´ Llynya lachte: ,,ok, aber, was macht ihr eigentlich mit diesen Ästen?´´ Albus grinste: ,,Das sind keine Äste, sonder Zauberstäbe.´´ ,,Äääääää, aha.´´ ,,Hm, ich denke Professor Flickwick wird dir alles darüber erklären. Nun, es ist schon spät, alles andere Morgen. Mein Sohn wird sicher gleich wieder kommen. Er wird dich erst mal zu den Gästezimmern führen, du kennst Orion doch schon, oder?´´  
  
  
  
/AN. : * lach * Nanaaaaa... aso ich wollt nur sagn das ich nächste Woche nich da bin un das der nächste Teil deswegn warscheinlich etwas später kommn wird... najaaaaa... ich freu mich auf reviwes, uuuund, bis dann!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( : ))))  
  
cya  
  
bis nächstes mal dann...  
  
Llynya 


End file.
